comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ao (Earth-1529)
'''Ao was a sensorial shinobi waterbender from Kirigakure and former member of the village's Hunter-Nin Anbu division. After retiring from the corps, he became the Fifth Mizukage's right-hand man and advisor. For his actions during the Third Shinobi World War, he was regarded as a hero by the Land of Water. Biography Early life .]] Ao fought on the battlefields for Kirigakure and the Land of Water ever since he was a boy. During the Third Shinobi World War, Ao killed a member of the Hyuga Clan in battle and took his Byakugan for himself, which he implanted into his right eye at the cost of his normal vision. Three years after the war, Ao met Shisui Uchiha, who left enough impact on Ao for him to remember Shishui's firebending and chi color years later duo to his Byakugan. Shortly after the Fifth Mizukage's death at the hands of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Mei Terumi was made the Fifth Mizukage. Ao was present at her inauguration in Kirigakure, and was chosen by herself to act as her political and military advisor duo to his exemplary career. He was present at the Mizukage Office when Mei received an invitation from Konohagakure and Sunagakure to join the Chunin Exams of 124 AG, which they could be co-hosting. While Mei wanted to send some of Kiri's genin for the exams, Ao noted that the village was still recovering from the "Bloody Mist" period left by the Third and Fourth Mizukages and thus that they shouldn't focus on an event that would seemingly just showcase Gaara as the new Kazekage. Five Kage Summit Alongside Choujuro, Ao set off to escort Mei to the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron, called upon by the Fourth Raikage. After one day of boat travel to reach the mainland, and another two weeks of travel, the trio stopped to order a drink in a tavern, where Ao scolded Choujuro for his cowardice and lack of "manliness", much to Mei's scorn over him. After two more days of travel, the three of them arrived in the Land of Iron. aides on defense.]] Once the summit began, Ao sit behind the Kiri curtain alongside Choujuro as they listened to the Kage discussing. When the Fourth Raikage bursted into a fist of rage over the Sixth Hokage mentioning his brother, Killer Bee, Ao moved to protect the Mizukage. The commotion later ended and the attendants returned to their seats. As the Kages discussed with Zhu Li Moon, President of the United Republic of Nations, over Danzou commanding their new formed military might, the United Forces, Ao noticed the new Hokage's chi with his Byakugan, pointing out he had taken the Sharingan from Shisui Uchiha. Before the accusation went further, the Kage and their aides were interrupted by Zetsu's appearance. After the Raikage killed the White Zetsu, he instructed Ao to watch Danzou. After Danzou stated he cannot use the mind controlling technique so many times a day, Ao was unsure if he was lying and told the Kage they could no longer trust on Danzou. cursed technique.]]When Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame went to battle Sasuke Uchiha, Ao instructed them to stay where they were, as the Raikage instructed him to watch their movements. He then demanded Danzou and Fu to stop whispering, leading him to discover Fu was another sensorial. When Sasuke reached the meeting room, Ao was the first to notice his presence in the room. After Sasuke's attack, Ao and Karin noticed Danzou escaping. Ao asked permission to follow them, to which Mei allowed, but instructed him to not go too far. When Sasuke and Karin attempted to follow Ao, they were stopped by Mei. On his way to take down Danzou, Ao was trapped by Zetsu's Spore Technique, but he was able to get free from it with his waterbending only to be trapped within Fu's Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique. As per Danzou's orders, Fu attempted to remove Ao's Byakugan, only for Ao to reveal he placed a special seal on himself that made it impossible for enemies to retrieve the eye. When Fu attempted to decapitate Ao, he was saved in the last time by the Mizukage and Choujuro. Fu, still controlling Ao, attempted to trick Mei into removing the seal for him, but she was able to see through Fu's deception and punched Ao in the face to free him. After returning to the Land of Water, the trio were informed by the Water Monarch that he had approved the creation of the United Forces. Ao was later relieved to discover that Kisame Hoshigaki had died at the hands of Taka, confirming they would never have to worry about him anymore. As a sign of good faith, he insists that once they settle down, that he would give Choujuro a meal for him saving his life at the Land of Iron. Afterwards, Ao ordered all shinobi under his command to gather their equipment in preparation for the upcoming war. Fourth Shinobi World War waterbending a Sensing Water Sphere.]] During the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ao escorted Mei to a meeting of the United Forces leaders in Republic City. Ao was promptly appointed by Ay as the captain of the UF's Sensor Division. After meeting the division, Ao relaxed Cee, who was participating in a war for the first time in his life. He told Cee how a lot of people's lives depended on his work, incentiving him to do his best. Ao then assisted Inoichi Yamanaka into creating the water barrier which the Sensor Division would use during the war. As the war officially broke out, he noticed that if had not been for the information gathered by Muta Aburame, they would have no idea their enemy would be travelling underground. After discovering the massive amount of enemies heading towards the First Division, Ao used his sensory waterbending to hone in the shinobi on the battlefield while others kept the barrier focused on the large-scale sensing. Ao discovered that many reincarnated shinobi were among the highest-ranking troops of the Akatsuki's side of the war. He then reported that there were two individuals in the battlefield at the Land of Lightning with immense chi similar to that of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, whom were later identified as the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumogakure. After the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path was summoned to the battlefield, Ao sensed its power, identifying it as a "gargantuan mass of chi", wondering what would the UF go up against. At the third day of the war, the United Forces were thrown in chaos after reports emerged about spies within their own ranks who murdered shinboi forces. Shikaku Nara theorized the enemy was using a genjutsu on the shinobi to cause them to act paranoid, leading Ao to state that only Itachi Uchiha would be powerful enough to take control of individuals outside their sensorial range. Though the Sensor Division celebrated some of their victories, Ao's attention ended when he detected a new presence on a battlefield at the Si Wong Desert, near Aang and Gaara's division. After a tremor was heard, Ao reported that numerous shinobi and samurai from the Fourth Division had been killed. After reporting on the battle between Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee, Ao told the headquarters that Bee had seemingly transported into the Eight-Tails, albeit under pressure. After the chi of the Nine-Tails was released, Ao and his sensors manned the barrier comment upon sensing the power of the tailed beast. In shock of the tremor that displaced the Sensing Water Sphere, Ao alerted everyone in the headquarters of the emergence of the Ten-Tails, wondering why the spirit was firing off Tailed Beast Balls in far-off directions. When he realized the direction of the fourth attack, Ao confirmed to Shikaku and Inoichi that the ball was heading towards the headquarters. Accepting their fates, Ao and the others resumed their duties, relaying one final strategic move before being pulverized by the Ten-Tails' attack. Personality Ao was a calm, prideful, and taciturn man who embodied the stereotypical ideal of an overly masculine male. He believed that men should be rough, tough, decisive and protective of women, leading him to constantly bully Choujuro, whom he saw as too sensitive and meek. This personality was shaped by his rough childhood, having grown up during the decades that Kirigakure was known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist". He had a nostalgic view over the period, remarking how people during his time were stronger and more prepared for adversity, bringing up Choujuro's behavior as "proof" that the new generation was doomed. Despite this, Ao still cared a lot for Choujuro, considering him a son-like figure, and even offered him a meal for saving his life. Category:Earth-1529 Category:Characters of Earth-1529 Category:Males of Earth-1529 Category:Shinobi of Earth-1529 Category:Waterbenders of Earth-1529 Category:Anbu members (Earth-1529) Category:Byakugan users (Earth-1529) Category:Sensors of Earth-1529 Category:Soldiers of Earth-1529 Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:Males Category:Created by Draft227